


cheating?

by zorogotlostagain



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorogotlostagain/pseuds/zorogotlostagain
Summary: luffy meets law in a club while searching for his boyfriend, but something unexpected happens..what will this lead to? who knows?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 8





	cheating?

**Author's Note:**

> *Ahem Ahem* this is my first fanfic so please don’t get your hopes up this might turn out bad but imma do it anyways, enjoy!
> 
> If you don’t like M/M then please don’t read or just ignore.

luffy and his boyfriend zoro have been hanging around in a club for the past 2 hours, it was almost time for them to leave.

But as usual zoro had to get lost again.

luffy was searching for him all around but it was pointless _Dammit where the hell did you go zoro-_

“you seem to be searching for something, may i help you?”

luffy turned around only to meet the gaze of some beautiful golden eyes that he has never seen before.

The man had fluffy hair poking out of his white hat decorated with black spots on the edges, golden earrings that matched his eyes, he had really bad eye bags although it looked attractive on him, and on his knuckles was written ‘DEATH’ and he was wearing blue jeans with black spots and a blue hoodie.

Luffy has never seen this man in his life but he still couldn’t deny how attractive the taller guy was.

“i...i’m searching for uh-“

“what’s your name?” interrupted the man suddenly.

“my name? my name is monkey d. luffy why are you asking?”

“you have a pretty cute name- anyways my name is trafalgar law”

“tra- taro- tora...torao!”

“Trafalgar” law corrected

“Torao”

“Tra-fal-gar”

“torao, i’ll call you torao from now on and you can’t stop me!” luffy shot law the brightest smile he’s ever seen.

laws heart raced at how cute luffy looks when he smiles.

“anyways do you wanna like-“ law stopped. Took a deep breathe in and said

“do you wanna...g-go out with m-me?..”

Law stuttered and his face became as red as a tomato.

Law was NOT the type of person that would stutter while talking to anyone, although it isn’t the first time he has ever seen luffy, because luffy came to this specific bar each friday with a green haired guy(a.k.a. zoro) but law never spoke to them.

whenever law got the chance to look at luffy he would almost absolutely lose his mind, luffy was basically too cute.

“oh..well...you see uhh..i have a boyfriend..”

Law’s heart shattered, and he felt a deep pain in his stomach, he has never asked someone out before.

He was too frustrated and just wanted to know who was the lucky man other than him that was able to win luffy’s heart.

Without thinking of the consequences he grabbed luffy’s waist and pulled into a soft, sweet and gentle kiss.

Luffy’s eyes widened in shock, it took him a moment to melt into the kiss, he didn’t try to move or stop law because deep down he felt something was telling him not to, so he just kissed back.

Law bit luffy’s bottom lip asking for permission to slide his tongue into his mouth.

Luffy let out a small muffled moan and let law’s tongue into his mouth. It felt completely different.

luffy has never been kissed by anyone other than zoro.

He really thought that zoro’s kisses were the best in the world while clearly he was wrong, the kiss that law pulled him into was sweet it was not too rough neither too soft, law’s lips tasted like sweet candy and a little bit of alcohol, it felt like heaven, he just wanted more, he wanted law to kiss him like this everyday.

He wished they could stay like this forever but eventually they both parted gasping for air.

Law realized what he had just done and he immediately let go of luffy.

”i- i’m so s-sorry i- didn’t mean to- to- do th-that-“

But he was interrupted by luffy giving him a little peck on the lips.

Law’s whole body tensed and his face was as red as luffy’s red shirt.

Law just stared at luffy in shock, not knowing what to do or what to say.

”here, i could give you my phone number maybe we can hangout some time later” luffy broke the silence between them.

”oh..ok then...” law said calmly, although he was freaking out on the inside.

They exchanged numbers and before luffy went to go search for zoro he stood on his tip toes and kissed law’s cheek then he ran off without saying goodbye.

___________________

After 20 mins of searching for zoro, luffy finally found him, and for some reason zoro looked frustrated but luffy didn’t pay much attention to that because the the only thing that was on his mind was law.

The ride back home was completely silent, they both were extremely tired and didn’t bother to talk or say anything.

Once they got back home the changed their clothes into something more comfortable and went to bed.

Zoro grabbed luffy’s waist, pulled him closer and put his chin on his shoulder.

Luffy wished and hoped that some day law would cuddle him like this.

all he was thinking about was law and law only. _I miss torao_ . _I wanna see torao now_. _I want torao to kiss me again._

”good night darling” whispered zoro almost making luffy flinch.

”good night...”

**Author's Note:**

> that’s all for this chapter i’ll try to finish chapter two as soon as possible anyways hope you have an amazing day/night goodbye <3


End file.
